A Hidden Alliance
by ShitCreek
Summary: Those whom you love the most can also be the ones who will deceive you the best. Truth is often the most horrifying thing anyone can experience.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Blood+._

* * *

One of the many goldsmith mansions that were scattered across the globe in various prominent cities, was located on a lush, pristine, grass field just two miles outside of the city of Marseille. It sat exclusively from the prying eyes of the cities' inhabitants. The late afternoon sun shone brightly through the Victorian-style estate's many windows, filling almost every room with light. The built-in greenhouse was most affected, the dozens of plants and flowers basked in the warmth that radiated through the walls of glass that separated them from the world outside. The air surrounding the mansion as well as inside was very still, as if the structure itself were holding a secret. Indeed, one of the present live-in co-habitants walked gracefully through the archway that began the largest hallway.

As she stood there, in the small distance between the archway and the main entrance hall on the second floor, she closed those blue eyes and listened. As she was standing, the atmosphere around her seemed to become quiet. Her pale skin, as white as the stone used to create sculptures of art, illuminated under the rays of sunlight that streamed through the windows. Her black tresses that fell to her waist, always shined as if each strand were coated in silver.

Using her acute hearing, Diva listened for anyone and anything. A heartbeat, a pulse, a breath, any sign of life besides her own. She listened and heard nothing but the old age of the building itself. Karl had yet to return. Good. She glided into the hallway. Her simple long-sleeved dress form fitted her every movement. She opened the door on her right and slipped inside, closing the it behind her. The room was as large as any king-size bedroom could be. It was fairly dark, the long cerulean drapes covered the windows. The four-post bed was positioned near the middle of the room, the headboard touching the wall behind it. A small square-shaped wooden table took sat in the middle, two chairs adorned either side of it. As Diva looked around the room her eyes fell upon the single-drawer table beside the bed. She went to the drawer and opened it, revealing the cellphone that Nathan had secretly put there for her should she wish to call a certain someone before nightfall.

The only way she's able to make these calls is when left alone. Today she was supposed to attend Solomon on one of his business meetings. She threw a tantrum instead about not wanting to go. So Solomon decided to call Karl to return to watch over her, but he then decided that he would try and stay as long as possible for Karl to arrive before he had to leave. Thereby cutting down the precious time she could rarely afford. It annoyed her greatly. These communications weren't easy to come by especially when Amschel insisted on her being constantly monitored. But it was to be expected given the persona she'd created for herself. Solomon headed out the door just a half hour before Karl would arrive. Diva had hoped for at least two hours but she'd take what she could get. Sitting on the soft carpet next to the bed, she dialed and waited. Excitement finally beginning to fill inside of her.

Elsewhere, at the same time near the coastline of the city, sat a small bakery also known for it's delicious coffee. It was located on a corner of one of the more busier streets, only a few dozen feet across from the ocean that glistened under the late afternoon sun. Cars and people bustled on by. The air inside the cafe was filled with different sounds and smells. The scents of newly brewed coffee and freshly baked bread hung over everyone like a light blanket. It was still fairly busy, people shuffled in and out of the glass doors and those behind the counter were taking orders from customers. Each of the tables that were positioned against the large windows that looked out towards the ocean, had at least two or three people at every one. One customer, in particular, sat alone at a two-seat table located in the cafe's far right corner. Accompanied only by the hot cup of coffee in front of her, she sat with her arms folded underneath her chest while she looked solemnly out of the window. Her jet black boy-cut hair glossed in the sunlight that beamed through the glass. With mildly tanned skin that were in stark contrast to her ruby-red eyes, Saya thought about what was to happen later tonight. All the while waiting patiently for what she had come to this shop for. Saya had earlier asked Haji and the others for some alone time to think.

Although Saya had promised herself that she would never become too emotionally attached with the kind people she should ever meet over the years, she couldn't help but feel searing stabs of guilt at how she had been lying to Kai, Riku, and most of all, Haji, who had always stayed by her side without question. As for David and the Red Shield, Saya had learned a long time ago to never fully trust them. While she always thanked them for any help they gave her, she knew the truth. They were only cleaning up their own mess that started so many years ago.

Saya kept both her feelings and knowledge of the truth about everything to herself. At the moment, it would only give them incentive to kill her. So until she knew they were ready, Saya kept quiet and played the part of the sensitive and amnesiac school-girl. She had to, every detail, every plan of action, every cover needed to be precise if they were going to lure _**him**_ out of hiding. They couldn't afford any slip-ups, any kind of suspicion. Abruptly, Saya was pulled from her thoughts by a woman behind the ordering counter who was holding up a cordless phone and motioning for Saya to come and get it. Saya had asked the woman if she could receive an important business call from within the shop, to which the woman saw no harm in allowing. Saya calmly got up and walked to the counter, with a smiling 'thank you' she took the phone and walked back to her table.

"Hello?," Saya said as she sat down.

"Hi Nee-sama!," Diva said happily, Diva hadn't spoken to her sister since she had awakened and hearing her voice was always something that cheered her up instantly.

" I'll never understand how you can always be so happy," Saya told her younger twin, her voice tired and laced with a little annoyance.

Diva just giggled at her elder sister's cynicism.

"How have you been doing?," Diva asked, her voice taking on a more elegant tone and abandoning the childish one she used to fool those around her.

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking is all," Saya said with a hint of sadness.

"Nee-sama thinks too much," Diva said, playfully accusing her.

"I do not," Saya dejected.

"Do too!," Diva mocked.

A short silence ensued, broken when Diva said with a calm and more serious tone, "You're worried about tonight, aren't you?"

The accuracy of her sister's question didn't surprise Saya. Her 'pretend' mortal enemy knew her better than those who have always been with her. They always knew what the other was thinking, they were twins after all.

When Saya didn't respond, Diva continued.

"You're afraid that he won't be able to handle what's going to happen, you're afraid that this will destroy him," Diva said a little more soothingly, and it was more of a statement than a question.

Diva waited patiently for Saya on the other end of the phone for her to respond. Then, "I have faith in Kai. I have faith that he'll be strong enough to evolve from this and pull through it. If I didn't, then I would have never have suggested doing something like this. But, you're right, I am still worried that it will only serve to break him," Saya said, regret leaking into her voice.

Diva hated to hear her sister like this, Saya was always very sure of herself and knew what the right decisions were. This time, to, was no different.

"You were right in suggesting it Saya. It was a hard decision but you were right in making it. Like you had told me, he needs to harden his resolve, he needs to learn how to survive if he has a chance at living through what we both know is going to be the inevitable conclusion to what we've been working towards," said Diva, hoping that this would put her sister a little more at ease with her decision.

Saya did feel better knowing that she had the support of her sister. Saya cared a great deal about Kai, but, she needed to see if he was strong enough for the kind of things that will need to be done. There was no room for weakness in this fight. Fro no one. Not even those she cared about most. All this discussion about tonight had Saya worried about her _other _foster brother.

"Diva, how's Riku?"

Diva perked up at the question regarding a certain adorable young boy. "Don't worry, he's fine. Nathan has him safely secured in a condo somewhere in the United States," Diva said.

"Amschel?" Saya said, a little more serious.

"He doesn't know anything about _anything_. As far as Mr. Know-it-all is aware, I'm still an incompetent bubbly girl with the mind-set of a ten year old child." The irritation in Diva's voice was apparent on that last part.

Saya had to stop herself from giggling. Though it was on purpose she knew Diva had become annoyed by everyone treating her like a petulant 2nd grader.

"Have you talked to Riku lately?," Saya asked.

"Hai! I talk with him whenever I know that it's safe," Diva said.

"I see..." Saya said, the sadness in her voice almost tangible.

Diva assured her sister, "Don't worry Nee-sama! Nathan is making sure that he's always comfortable."

Saya, while she missed Riku, was relieved that Nathan was taking care of him. Both Saya and Diva trusted Nathan. He was, after all, with them from the beginning.

Saya opened her mouth to briefly discuss _**him**_ and his current status when she stopped. Saya closed her eyes and began to feel her surroundings, the shop, the streets outside, the people walking by, when she felt him. Haji was close, and getting closer, probably worried about Saya and coming to find her. Damn it.

With a disappointed sigh Saya said, "I have to go Diva. I can feel Haji coming for me. Tell Riku that I miss him and I'll see him soon."

Diva silently but reluctantly agreed, she too could feel Karl getting close.

"Hai! I'll tell him," Diva said, and then added, "I really miss you, Nee-sama."

It hurt Saya to know that her sister wanted to spend some 'normal' time with her, but with the way things were, it just wasn't possible yet and both of them were well aware of that. But it didn't stop them from feeling lonely without each other.

Saya smiled and said, "I know, I miss you too Di-chan".

Diva smiled warmly at the other name Saya had given her, one that only Saya, her big sister, could use.

As she felt Haji coming ever so closer, Saya hurried up, "I'll see you tonight, bye Diva."

"Bye!," Diva said, and with that, she closed the phone, and put it back into the drawer beside the bed.

Saya gave the phone back to the woman behind the counter and walked out of the shop and made her way along the coastline towards the harbor where the Red Shield ship was docked. Saya enjoyed the scenery of the ocean that sparkled under the the sun that had just begun to set. The peaceful atmosphere was a welcomed calm before the storm that would destroy Red Shield and possibly Kai. Saya had her reasons for eliminating Red Shield's main defenses, it was because the less people involved in this, the better. If David and the others only knew who they were really fighting against.

Diva was still in the room. She stood with her arms folded underneath her chest and looked out of the window towards the field of pure green grass that rippled in the wind like waves on water. She too was thinking about tonight. She knew that she would have to fight with Saya tonight, like they had when they saw each other at the Zoo. They of course didn't enjoy inflicting pain on one another, but if they're plan was to keep working, then everything needed to look genuine.

It was almost twilight and Saya had arrived at the ship with Haji, who she met up with a few minutes after she left the bakery. As Saya reached the main deck she could hear Kai and, who he thought was Riku, talking, mostly about their adoptive father, how when everything is over they would all return to Okinawa and be together again. Saya knew that dream was far from coming true, but she stayed silent, because right now that far away dream was the only thing that kept both Kai and Riku moving forward. '_But hopefully_', Saya thought as she set her eyes on Kai's smiling face, '_hopefully after tonight, you'll discover more reasons to fight, Kai_'. Saya looked back at Haji, who was standing quietly behind her, as Saya stared into that stoic and calm face she wondered how she'd been able to look him in the face everyday, and lie to him, about everything. Saya hated herself for this because she knew that Haji, most of all, deserved better, but Saya just couldn't risk it. Too many things were stake.

"Saya? Is something wrong?" Haji asked.

'_Haji, when you finally discover the truth, I hope you'll be able to forgive me_', Saya thought as she quickly regained her composure.

"N-No! I'm okay!", Saya said, settling into her facade.

"Saya! Come and play ball with us!" Kai said, waving a baseball mitten in the air.

Saya looked back at Kai and said, " Hai! I'm coming."

Things were only going to get worse from here on, so Saya decided to enjoy this last moment of peace, before the real battles were soon to begin.

Diva could feel Karl getting closer and closer to the mansion as she lay on top of the stone arch in the middle of the greenhouse. '_Soon Saya, Diva thought, soon we'll be able to fight together, as sisters_'. '_But like you told me once before_', she watched Karl enter the greenhouse and call her name, '_for now, we must play our parts_'.

In that cheery and playful voice, she called to her most devoted chevalier, "Karl!"

Karl turned towards the arch where Diva was now sitting, "Yes, my beloved Diva?"

Diva gave him that child-like smile, "There's something I want."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Blood+.

* * *

Saya walked through the iron corridors of the Red Shield Ship. Sword in hand, she moved through the hallway that was stained with the blood of the brave souls who lay on the floor at her feet, the agents of Red Shield. Some were contorted, some were literally ripped in half, and some were unrecognizable. The stench of death filled Saya's nose, but she was used to that smell, it had accompanied her through her entire life. She didn't like being used to it, but for moments like these, when she needed to focus on important things, she was grateful that such carnage didn't faze her anymore. Diva had, as planned, attacked the ship just a little over two hours of when Saya returned. When that happened, Saya deliberately distanced herself from Kai and that _thing _that acted like Riku, saying that she was going to find Diva. But Saya knew exactly where her sister was, and where Kai was as well. She also knew that Hagi was fighting Karl at this very moment, and even though she wanted to help him, she had no choice but to rely on his strength of will that he would make sure that he'd stay alive. She could hear the explosions, the beating sounds from Hagi's fight that made the ship tremble under it's force. She could hear David and the other remaining agents scurrying around on the above floor, like mice trying to escape from a sealed prison. The screaming, the cries for help filled her ears as Saya stood quietly in the middle of darkness on what could have been mistaken for a river of blood.

"SAYA!," they screamed, "SAYA, WHERE ARE YOU! SAYA! HE-," the yell was caught off as another explosion shook Red Shield. '_I hear you_,' Saya thought, '_but I can not help you_.'

Saya simply stood waiting, waiting for her sister to do her part.

Diva glided in the direction of Kai, her flowing ballroom gown nearly sweeping the floor underneath her feet as she felt Saya suddenly stop moving on the floor below her. Diva knew that Saya was now waiting for her to complete the task at hand, so she sped up her search for the two. She listened for Kai, the beating of his heart matched that of a symphony drum in rapid succession. She followed the rhythm to a cargo holding room that was filled with boxes upon boxes.

Walking through to a clearing in the room, she spotted her target. He was shaking with fear, as he should. This imitation of life was playing his part better than Diva had expected. Just looking at it made her angry. '_But where is Kai?_,' she thought. Diva received an answer to that question as Kai ran into her side, almost knocking her down. She immediately grabbed him and threw Kai towards the other end of the room, hard enough for him to fall unconscious, but not enough to cause permanent damage. Diva looked at Kai for a moment. She never knew him but she knew how much he meant to Saya. And that made her care about him as well. She owed him nothing yet still felt guilt at having to do this to him. She gave her attention toward the creature behind her.

"You've exceeded my expectations," Diva said with mocking praise. "You certainly fooled everyone didn't you? Everyone, except my sister and I that is." Diva turned around to face what's been calling itself Riku for months now. _It, _upon seeing the look on Diva's face, ceased shaking, _it's _face forming an emotionless mask as this thing bearing the identity of a child stood before her.

"It doesn't matte-", Diva moved quicker than the eye could see. She pinned it to the ground with a blade she had hidden behind her back, the shock evident in it's eyes as it stared upwards at her. She had forced the blade into it's stomach, piercing the ground under it. Blood began to trickle from it's mouth as it mustered it's strength to talk, with visible difficulty. "How did you find out?", a cruel smile etched into Diva's lips as she twisted the blade, "Well aren't you _dying _to know?". It shrieked with pain, yet it flashed her a look of defiance. "Go ON! KILL ME! I'll NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING!", a gleam of triumph in it's eyes. Diva let her own eyes fill with victory. "Do you really think we are so ignorant as to not know what's been going on?" It's eyes widened in confusion. "Have I confused you?," She mused aloud.

Diva smirked. "Both Saya and I knew of your deception the moment you stepped foot into each of our view for the first time. We also knew that you weren't sent by Amschel, because he doesn't have the brain nor the technology needed to create a perfect replica of a human without the blood of the one being cloned. There is only one man that's capable of thinking up and performing something as complex as that," Diva leaned in closer to it's face, "Now, tell me, how is the _Old Geezer_?" Delicious fear seeped into the creature's eyes. Diva couldn't help but continue, "What? He didn't think that we knew he was alive?"

It said nothing. "I will take your silence as a no." Placing her index finger against the blade, she cut herself, the blood from her trailed down the blade and mingled with the creature's wound. It struggled to scream to no avail as it began to crystallize. Diva pulled out the blade and threw it aside.

Saya was still in the hallway, waiting patiently for Diva to signal her. It had nearly been 15 minutes since she stopped. Abruptly, Saya heard it, Diva's song. She rushed towards the second floor to the cargo holding room where she spotted Diva holding Kai. As they face one another, Kai begins to stir awake from under Diva's arm. Both sisters nod to each other. "What have you done to him?" Saya demands. "Nothing yet, but I was thinking about giving him some of my blood," Diva replies. Saya charges toward her, conveniently forgetting to put blood on the sword. Diva throws Kai aside as Saya runs her through with her sword. While both sisters are in close proximity Saya quickly whispers, "It was sent by him wasn't it? By Joel?" "Yes, it was," Diva quickly replies. Before either sister can say anything else, Hagi and Karl crash through the roof and onto the ground in front of them. Diva pushes Saya off of her and slams her into a container.

As Hagi and Karl notice their respective Queens, Kai, now fully awake, notices Riku's body and screams. Saya looks over at the body as well, the skin looked as if it were comprised of glass and was cracked as such. Saya looked back at Kai's face and had to force her eyes shut for a moment. It hurt her more than anything that she had to put Kai through this, but she needs him to become stronger if he's to have a chance at surviving the war that will soon begin. Hagi, also having noticed the body, becomes visibly angry and kicks Karl towards Diva. The ship is rocked by another explosion, and a crate container falls on the clone's body and shatters it to pieces. A single piece, makes it's way over to where Kai is sitting, and he can only pick it up and hold in his hand what's left of his brother. "Riku...," Kai mutters to himself in audible disbelief. Saya stands next to him as the fabricated truth of Riku's death begins to sink in.

Karl takes a position beside Diva as she explains how good it felt killing her sister's chevalier, she turns to Karl, "You can do whatever you want with them." "With pleasure!," Karl responds with insane glee, before he can do anything, David and Lewis arrive to tell Saya that they're going to sink the ship, hopefully with Diva and Karl on it. David and Lewis manage to hold off Karl while Saya and Hagi take Kai to the helipad. They make their way up towards the waiting helicopter just as Karl and Diva break through the cargo room and onto the ship's main deck. Saya decides to take the next step in her plan, "Go!," she alerts David and Lewis, "Hagi and I will stay and hold them off while you escape!" David and Lewis are a bit hesitant, but as there is no time left, they consent. Kai, however, was frantic, "Saya no! Wait! What are you doing? Come with US!," he cried. Saya only looked back at him while David held him back and Lewis shut the door. She gave him a very pained smile as she thought about the suffering he was enduring because of her.

As Saya watched the helicopter take off, she thought about the repercussions of her actions on this day. The day when she took part in destroying Red Shield. Although she felt regret at having to allow so many people to die, it was for a purpose. She needed the humans to realize that they were not powerful enough keep fighting, not what was up ahead. After the truth about her and her sister's 'role playing' finally comes to light, then the real battle would begin. And this battle isn't for the humans to fight and the enemy they are fighting is far worse than what they think Diva is. Only she and her sister, along with their chevaliers will be able handle what's to come, and even then, there's no guarantee that anyone of them will make it out alive.

The helicopter began to fade in the distance, becoming fully cloaked within the night sky. Saya turned around to face Diva and Karl who were now only a few feet away.

More explosions pummel the ship that is soon to fall apart under the pressure. The fire was raging, engulfing almost every inch of the ship's deck, covering the floor like an overflow of bright orange water. Diva knew how her sister was feeling, and as much as she wanted to run over and hold her, now wasn't the time. Saya let her power seep into her eyes as Diva did the same, "I promise that I will defeat you Diva!," Saya said, coating her voice with as much emotion as she could. Diva followed her sister's lead, "Really? How are you gonna do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Blood+.**  
**

* * *

The cloudless sky was slowly beginning to sparkle with little tiny stars as night crept upon the city. Twilight had already retreated before the darkness overtook England's capital. A night full of fog, as is nearly every night in London, when the heavy ground clouds begin to envelope every surface area of the city that isn't under the protection of the city's lights. The residents were busy as usual. Downtown held the most activity, with people enjoying the sights, shopping around the various stores, sipping hot drinks in front of their favorite restaurants. It was rather cold this night, in comparison to the previous nights of the winter season that was soon to end. One cafe, as busy as the rest were, was centered in the middle of downtown. Round tables with cushioned seats could be viewed on either side of the cafe. Most of the inside was packed with people just sitting down and enjoying their drinks, conversing with whoever sat at the other end of the table. There was a short line at the counter, with two people at two registers taking customer orders. As one of the cashiers finished with one customer he preceded to go on, when he gazed upon the next person in line, he could not help but stare. The customer in question stared back, with eyes the color of the deepest ocean blue. Her pitch black hair flowed around her like a blanket, hung to her waist and seemed to shine under the cafe lights. She was dressed completely in white, from her expensive-looking button down coat that hugged her figure to the thick white panty hose she wore, to her fluffy white snow boots. The color of her clothes were almost indistinguishable from the color of her skin, which nearly seemed to glow on it's own.

The cashier was broken from his trance when his co-worker hit him on the back of the head. He turned to his to say something when he realized what he had been doing and decided, red faced, to just return to the customer he'd been embarrassingly gawking at. Diva couldn't help but slightly giggle at the man's blushing face.

The cashier regained his composure and asked politely, "What would you like young miss?".

"I would like iced coffee with caramel and whipped cream please," Diva replied.

The cashier looked a little bewildered, since it was so cold outside, he'd figured she would like something hot as every other customer did. But doing his job as he's supposed to, he complied with her request. Diva smiled a thank you and stepped to the side to wait for order after she gave him the money.

The black town car parked directly outside of the cafe, stood with two of it's three current passengers. One of whom was speaking on his cellphone with someone. He stood with one hand on his hip while he spoke on the phone in front of the car. His short blonde hair, his movements, even his choice of clothing, were styled as though he was scheduled to perform a theater act right in the middle of the sidewalk. The other man looked to be the blonde man's polar opposite. With chocolate brown skin and a military uniform, he stood leaning against the end of the car with his arms folded, patiently awaiting his queen to come out. Having finished his conversation, Nathan put his phone away, and walked over to James.

"Guess who that was?," Nathan beamed in that sing-songy voice he was so fond of using.

James gave Nathan a stern expression, "Just tell me who it was."

Nathan gave a playful sigh and a false look of despair, "You never want to play with me, it makes me want to hold myself and cry a stream of tears!" Hugging himself to dramatic effect, people began to stare as they walked by.

James opened his mouth to speak when Nathan silenced him, "Alright, alright, I will not keep the great James Ironside in suspense any longer," he said dramatically.

Suddenly, Nathan straightened himself and said, "It was Amschel." He made no effort to hide the disdain in his voice.

James too looked as if he was forced to swallow something disgusting, "What did that bastard want?"

"Nothing in particular, he just wanted to know how Diva was doing and that he'll be back from France in a few days," Nathan replied, with mild amusement.

James grunted, "As if that man actually cares about Diva's happiness."

"Hmmmmm...protective of momma aren't you?," Nathan said with a certain implication.

James shot back, "And you are not?"

"Of course I am, of both Diva and Saya," Nathan's voice became solemn and nostalgic, "after all, they are the daughters of my true love."

James said nothing. He didn't have a problem with Nathan as much as he did when they first met. Since Nathan is not a chevalier of Diva or Saya he was always suspicious of why Nathan would want to help protect them. But after he learned that Nathan was in fact a chevalier of Diva and Saya's mother, he began to feel a little more comfortable having him around. A little. For James, as long as Nathan would do anything to keep Diva safe and happy, it didn't matter where he came from or who he was.

Diva, having finally received her order, came out of the cafe to the car where Nathan and James were waiting.

"Did you get what you wanted? My darling Diva?," Nathan cooed to her.

"Yes!," she said, "Thank you both, for trying to make me feel better."

It had been exactly one year since Red Shield had literally been taken apart and left to sink to the ocean floor. Since then, Diva and Saya have had absolutely no contact with each other. Although Diva had not actually killed the real Riku, she knew that Saya was thinking about nearly all of the members of Red Shield that died that day. She hated when her sister was in pain. She could feel her even now. The quiet suffering she subjected herself to as punishment. They had been sacrificed, it was the only accurate term. All of them dead over a lie. A very big lie with a long history. They're lives lost for a cause, just not their cause. It could be justified or explained away as necessary for the greater good or the bigger picture but the grim reality was much more cruel than that. Diva understood this. Yet she still found it hard to feel any guilt over it. As much as she loved her sister, she could not ignore the differences between them. One very distinct difference was their perspective on humans. From day one, Diva got the short end of a very unfair stick. She'd only ever known how terrible humans could be. While her sister only knew their love.

She didn't hold it against her big sister, neither could control the circumstances of their upbringing. But Diva would never lie and say she didn't still feel those traces of bitterness that emerged when she first became aware of Saya's existence and their connection to each other. Back then, she would often go from hating Saya to loving her. It wasn't until they both came upon a terrible secret that they became closer. Reliant on each other. If not, they would have never survived that day...

"Diva?," Nathan said, waving his hand in front of her face, "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiva?"

Diva was pulled from her thoughts by Nathan's voice, "Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was just...thinking."

"About Saya?," James replied.

Diva didn't answer, it was always obvious when she thought of her.

"Saya's quite the warrior, she can certainly take care of herself," Nathan offered soothingly.

He rubbed the small of her back in gentle circles. Diva looked most like her mother, Nathan's former Queen and lover. Pale skin, solid blue eyes. She also inherited the habit of chewing on her lower lip when in deep thought. It was admittedly the main reason he kept close to Diva rather than Saya. He cared for them both, and yet a part of him needed the solace of looking upon Diva as she so reminded him of who he lost.

"Shall we go home?," He said.

Diva pondered that and said, "No, not just yet. Since we arrived here I haven't really seen all of London, is it alright if we drive around a little?"

Nathan almost squealed, "Of course! I have so much to show you my dear! We shall explore all of this city until there is nothing left to see!"

Diva smiled at Nathan's eccentric enthusiasm, and then laughed at the look on James' face as he looked at Nathan.

* * *

Elsewhere in London, Okamura had finally been able to find a decent hotel to stay in that wasn't too expensive. In fact he would have opted for a quiet Bed & Breakfast, but Mao protested, 'What's the use of having all of this money if we can't use it?' So he had to go with a hotel in the city. It had been days since he'd received a proper night's sleep and he was more irritable than what was usual for him. After they had checked in a few minutes ago, Mao had discovered that the hotel had a 24-hour jacuzzi on the bottom floor, fortunately for him, as soon as Mao got into the room she changed and went downstairs. Okamura could now get the quiet sleep he'd been wanting ever since they arrived in London.

Even though it was only 8:30pm, he was ready for bed. He closed the door that connected his bedroom with Mao and climbed in. The clean fluffy pillows, the thick blankets, and the soft mattress felt like heaven as he was finally able to drift off to sleep undisturbed. Sadly, this feeling of paradise wasn't to last, as Okamura's cellphone began to vibrate. As much as he didn't want to, and he really didn't want to, he had to in case it was Kai or Lewis.

"Hello?," Okamura doesn't even hide the irritation in his voice.

To his surprise, the voice on the other end isn't one that he recognizes.

"Hello? HELLO? Is this Akihiro? Okamura Akihiro?"

It was a man. An older man by the sound of it. He sounded a little frantic and boring a British accent.

"Who the hell is this? How did you get this number?" Okamura demanded. He got out of bed and went to the window. Peering through the curtains he took a peek at the street below. No suspicious cars, that he could see anyway. '_Shit!_' he thought, '_Were we followed?_'

"Judging from your tone, boy, I'd say I got the right number," The man said, "My name is Michael, I used to work for Red Shield."

Okamura had his doubts, but since his phone was untraceable, he wasn't in any immediate danger. But how did this man get his number?

He repeated the question. Very few people knew it for obvious reasons.

"A Mr. Zanza. Owns a small bar out in Ireland. Bit on the heavy side," The man said. He'd be right, Hachi was no slouch.

Okamura stayed silent for a moment. Hachi was an old friend and informant. Worked for the Triads back in the day before being caught in the U.S. on drug smuggling. He was planning on using the money he got for the job to book a plane ticket to god knows where in order to leave the life. Unfortunately he was in too deep just to leave with the higher up's blessing. Very few were ever allowed to leave that way. When he got arrested he opted for plan B. Worked out a deal with the Feds, gave up everything he'd learned working for his bosses, testified, and got relocated. But he didn't like the Marshals always breathing down his neck and eventually quit the program. Okamura met him at the bar and the two hit it off. He trusted Hachi, the old bastard had gotten him out of some pretty tight spots and always gave solid info. So if Hachi was willing to give Okamura's number out to a stranger then it must be something important.

"Hey boy, you there? I don't got all day. Hell I might not have the rest of my years," The man seemed both anxious and annoyed.

"Yeah I'm here. So what do you want?"

The man said, "I need to meet with you, as soon as possible."

"Before I do anything I need to what it concerns," Okamura trusted Hachi but he wasn't stupid. He had to take every pre-caution possible.

When the Man answered, he strained to keep the fear from his voice. Almost as if just mentioning whatever he was talking about could bring hell down on him this very second.

"It concerns Red Shield," his tone quivered just a little, "I've come into possession of something that's..." The man went silent, as if trying to find a word strong enough.

After a moment he continued, "I've got something that's...life-altering...for everyone involved."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Blood+.

* * *

The humidity gave no comfort to the open cuts, and the dusty air didn't make it easier to breathe. The smell was even worse. A sickening cocktail of rotten eggs, sour milk and human waste. Sewage water flowed in both directions, leaking from the ceiling, walls, and forming a two way stream on the tunnel floor. Rats, both alive and dead, scattered the ground like pellets. Darkness covered every inch of surface save for a single beam of light. A flashlight. The carrier had small bruises on his face and more under his clothes from when he slammed into that tree trying to duck from the monster's blows. He managed to get off six shots before it retreated into the sewers. Four hit the creature. Two in the leg, three in the back. His aim had improved greatly over the past year. Sharp, precise, calculated. He couldn't afford any mistakes, any misses, not when dealing with these bastards. He just wished his bullets had more of a kick. They didn't cause enough damage to slow them down long enough for a quick kill. On the flip side, he'd become better at tracking them. Just as he did now.

Kai stopped. He could hear it. Short jagged breaths. Deep growling at the scent of a nearby predator. And if Kai could hear it, then it could hear him. He waited. '_Just a little closer_', he thought. His grip tightened on the gun in his right hand. It moved forward in the pitch black. Slowly, slowly, step, step, step...

The flashlight illuminated the creature. Piercing roar enveloped the narrow space they were trapped in. Kai did not hesitate. He emptied his clip rapid fire.

Kai breathed in a gulp of London night air until his lungs were at capacity. What he'd give for a shower right now. He left that thing back in the tunnel, no doubt the clean-up crew would be here shortly to dispose all traces. There would have been almost nothing left after Diva and her craziest pet brought down Red Shield. But luckily Joel had survived and he was nothing if not a forward thinker. He'd set up bases of operations, small factions of agents, across Europe and the West if ever HQ were to go down, there would be a network still in place to carry on. Red Shield was still very much alive, it was just smaller, which meant they all had to be much more careful. Even one agent lost was a blow. He walked around to the edge of the alleyway where his ride was parked. Opening the door, he got in.

Lewis immediately grimaced. He rolled down his window.

"Jesus man! You couldn't warn me first? You smell like shit." He covered his nose with his shirt collar.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"I told you I was going into the sewer."

"Doesn't make it any less of a nasty surprise." Lewis coughed dramatically. Kai rolled his eyes once more.

Lewis turned to the young man.

"Did you get it?," he said.

"Yeah," Kai replied, "This was one of the easy ones."

Lewis couldn't help but smirk. The boy had grown a lot in 12 months. No, not boy. He was a man now. And a better hunter than some of the older agents. Of course, Kai was also out in the field more than anyone else. Almost every other night was a hunt. No one would stop him though he clearly needed a bit of a break. Kai wasn't like the other agents. He didn't join Red Shield voluntarily, not really. That was the norm with recruitment, you chose to be apart of the fight. A fight that required you to go against the kind of things you never believed existed. Or could exist. This war needed a certain type of person. Someone who could withstand horrors beyond human perception. Red Shield made it a point to carefully select new members, and every one was allowed to leave if they wished.

Kai wasn't given a choice. He was dragged into this. Just a kid and his family thrown into a snake pit with no knowledge of how to survive. And right when he was given hope that it was just a milestone, just something that would pass and they'd be able to move on, he was cruelly given a reason to never leave. Lewis would never say it in front of Kai, but he always held the position that Kai's father put his children in this mess. If he had simply turned Saya over to Red Shield when she awoke, maybe Kai would have a normal life and maybe Riku would still be alive.

"Soon there's not gonna be any easy ones left," Lewis said. His face expressionless.

"Yeah," Kai agreed, "I know."

* * *

A small round of applause erupted after the Chiropteran was dispatched easily and efficiently by what James Ironside dubbed the 'Corpse Corps'. A new type of bio engineered soldier designed for controlling the Chiropteran problem that has been plaguing various governments and human populations. James suspected that the spike in activity was probably due to both Queens being awake. Not an increase of creatures being somehow multiplied as previously thought. Though that was also still a possibility. Especially considering what Amschel was planning.

James inwardly scowled. '_Amschel_,' he thought, '_I look forward to the day when I can present your head to Diva on a platter_.'

The various officials behind him talked amongst themselves about being interested in using the Corpse Corps for their respective countries. James stayed silent. He did his part in the demonstration. He felt a tap on his shoulder. The blonde researcher who worked for that fool Collins gave a pleasant smile and said hello. James merely grunted. She sat down next to him overlooking the closed arena where a crew was now removing the body of the creature. Julia stayed quiet for moment and contemplated whether she should say anything.

Seven months ago, she had the most unlikely visitor. Saya. She said that she needed to tell her something very important. What followed was something so unbelievable even now Julia was still digesting it. But she had at least gotten over the shock by now. Well, most of it. Saya had then asked her to infiltrate The Goldsmith Research Branch. Saya knew Collins had favoured her as a colleague and that with him she'd have access to any and all medical and science equipment she would ever need. What Julia had been asked to do once she got in seemed impossible. And she wasn't sure she even trusted Saya anymore. Not after realizing the extent of the damage she and her sister had caused to so many people. But even so, Julia couldn't bring herself to judge her. This old being in the guise of a teen girl. Julia was still undecided on whose loyalties she'd follow, but for right now she'd do what made the most sense. It was her only lifeline. She was a scientist, and scientists went on logic. Not personal feelings.

Julia leaned forward and kept her voice low as the officials prattled on with Collins.

"Saya said that I could trust you," Her voice barely audible.

James looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Saya had contacted him months ago that she would be sending someone to him and to keep his ears open.

"If she said that then yes, you can," He finally replied.

Julia breathed a small sigh of relief. She honestly didn't know what she expected to happen.

"Saya asked me to do something for her. I'm at the middle stages of my research but..." She stopped, unsure if he'd take offense. Saya had said that, out of all the Chevaliers, James was the most protective of Diva. And despite being allies, he did not answer to Saya and would need some convincing in order to be swayed towards letting anyone get close enough to shake her hand let alone take blood samples. But she pressed on despite the risk of angering him.

James simply waited for her to spit it out.

"I need Diva."

Julia was met with cold indifference.

"No."

Taking in a nervous breath, Julia kept on and pleaded her case.

"I just need blood samples. Straight from the untampered source."

"No."

"Mr. Ironside, the research I am doing could potentially save her one day. I just need samples for now and- ," Julia stopped suddenly.

James turned his head so he completely faced her. His eyes full of some unspoken accusation.

"And...what exactly?," His voice took on a deadly tone.

Julia's confidence nearly threw itself out of the window and over a cliff. She shrank into herself, she felt like a mouse in the presence of a snake. It was now or never, she decided. And what she was trying to do was more important than this man's severe possessiveness.

"I need fresh samples from her to work with, but...eventually I'll need to use her as a final catalyst if I'm to achieve what I want."

"And what both sisters want as well," she added quickly.

James remained unimpressed.

"She is not a lab rat," He bit out angrily, "Not anymore. I personally promised she would never be that ever again."

Now there was a conviction in his voice. Eyes bore into her head as if to convince her to change her mind about this. Now Julia at least understood him a little. She hadn't thought about it until now. But it made sense. From what Saya had told her, Diva was nothing but an experiment for the first 30 years of her life. Kept in complete isolation with nothing but occasional food or water. Joel would sparingly visit to take blood from her to use for his other experiments. Always alone. Just her thoughts to keep her company and the knowledge that she was born in a cell and will die in a cell. Never knowing the world outside that's just beyond her reach. To endure 1 year of that is terrible. Thirty years is a never-ending hell. What it must have felt like for her when she was finally free. It was unimaginable. Now, Julia was asking to put Diva in the same kind of position. Albeit not so inhumane, but the implications were still the same.

This time, she spoke gently but still firm in her own conviction.

"I am trying to eliminate the toxicity of both Saya and Diva's blood. So that neither can be used against each other. Which is exactly what Joel will try to do. If I can achieve this, I can make things safer for Diva. She won't have to constantly worry about mixing blood while she's around her sister. It would make her happy won't it? To finally be able to share blood with Saya?"

James looked away. He continued to stare at the arena, the crew having cleaned up the remains.

Julia thought back to seven months earlier.

_Julia could only look down at her hands. She was glad she was sitting, otherwise she'd have fallen over. Her brain had begun the painstaking task of processing what Saya had just told her. The warrior in question stood before her, waiting patiently for Julia to let it all sink in. She hadn't planned on telling Julia so soon, but recent events caused her to speed it up. They were edging closer to luring Joel out. And she needed an obstacle out of the way as soon as possible. She stared down at the woman who had taken care of her blood problem for a year after she awoke. They talked often during her "transfusions". Saya found Julia to be kind, and gentle, and caring and a thousand other wonderful words that perfectly embodied her. She was one of several figures she met through the decades that came close to something of a mother to her._

_And Saya just tore her world into pieces._

_She took a seat opposite her on a chair. Haji stood dutifully behind her. She'd told him everything after the battle at Red Shield. Not surprisingly he long suspected that something was amiss for a while. Haji knew her better than everyone, maybe even Diva. He was, however, surprised and relieved to learn that Riku was alive and safe. Julia's voice interrupted her musings._

_"I'll do it."_

_Her face was calm, and so was her voice. This was Dr. Julia. She was using her professional demeanor to mask what she was really feeling. Saya didn't mind, she even preferred if she didn't know if Julia hated her or not. Saya had a feeling she'd agree, and at the same time she didn't know if Julia's cooperation would turn out to be a good or bad thing. 'One thing at a time,' she thought, 'I'll blow that bridge up when I get to it.' She would never hurt Julia, not unless she gave her a reason to. Saya hoped she never would. She stood and bowed. Julia remained where she was. Heading towards the door, she stopped and turned around to ask one more thing she had no right to._

_"Please be gentle with her. Diva has endured enough of being someone's experiment. I don't want to subject her to this, bit it needs to be done."_

_Julia remained stoic. She nodded her head._

"Fine."

Shaken from her memories, Julia stared at him in mild disbelief. This only served to annoy James. He stands up, and she stands up with him. Leaning slightly forward he keeps his voice just above a whisper.

"I will contact you when it is safe for you to meet her privately."

* * *

Soft, lush carpet cushioned her ear as she lay on the floor of her room, pressing into the silky texture she listens intently on what the men below are arguing about. Long, black tresses spread around her frame, as weightless as the frilly night gown she wore. It's dark green color in contrast to her fair skin. Amschel was scolding Karl again, and Karl was angry. This was the third time in a week. Diva suspected that Amschel was doing it on purpose. He was trying to break him. It's just like him to do that. Karl, like Solomon and James, was forced to become a Chevalier against his will. Amschel had arranged all of them. Diva could not object, it was not the role she chose. To be the assertive one, the one who determined her future. She had to play the child-like predator that only knew blood and desire. Any deviation from this would only put her in danger. She hadn't wanted them, and they hadn't wanted her. Now she had them, and now they did. It was difficult not to draw parallels between her time as a caged animal with no choices of her own, to them being force fed her blood and losing any will they had before meeting her. She felt responsible for them, she wanted to keep them safe.

But she could do nothing.

Amschel calls the argument to a close and leaves. He has that meeting to attend tonight he says, and Solomon will be here soon.

A crashing sound makes the ground beneath Diva tremble, Karl is in a rage, his emotion feels like hot air breathing over her skin. The house shakes from the pressure each time. The house fills with a shrieking cry, wild and frantic, his words barely make sense through the audible pain. He loves his Queen though she has shown no love back. He'll continue to love and serve her even if it means an eternity of being left behind. The house shakes even harder under the beating pressure of Karl's desperate fists. It cuts through her, the painful truth of his screams. _'No...please try and hold it together Karl,'_ She thought, _'Why? Why did it have to be like this? Damn you Amschel!'_

Powerful vibrations rattle the walls, shelves quiver in response, books fall to the floor. A loud pop sends shards of glass into her arm, the lamp lay shattered beside her. Searing into her like knives, Karl's rage is palpable. Beads of sweat form along the back of her neck, sticky warmth builds on her palms even as they hold clumps of her dress in a weak attempt to calm herself down. Her tongue feels heavy, it's becoming hard to swallow.

Diva runs to the bathroom and expels the bile that's clawing at her throat. The water turns a dark shade of red. Blood. It's all blood. Of course, all she consumes is blood. Though it shouldn't, it makes her even more sick, she doubles over and vomits until her stomach is empty. Nausea continues to bear down on her insides, causing her to dry heave, nothing comes up. Hectic, ejecting sounds of regurgitation are replaced by quivering, steady breathes. The toilet is crimson with her sickness, hands wet, pink lips splashed with the red she consumes daily. Her nightgown bearing the brunt of stomach's assault.

She's tired...just so tired of it all. The continuous lying, the constant hiding, the endless charade of hero and villain. She wants freedom. Freedom and revenge. Revenge for those precious first years that were stolen from her by the Man whom everything stemmed from, who she vowed to rip the flesh from, inch by torturous inch until he groveled at her feet, pleading to die.

A shooting pain ruptures when she moves her head, limbs feel like dead weights, heavy and stiff as they had been when she awoke from her cocoon. Cold hard tile is becoming increasingly uncomfortable against her legs where she sits, trying to will herself back to normal. A solid surface of icy cement, just like the stone cell she spent those isolated winters in, no one to talk to and no one to give a damn. Nothing except chilly rock walls everywhere she looked, she hated it. Hated it so much. Hands ball into fists despite the lack of blood running through them, and the rest of her depleted body.

It's cold...

Her fist connects with the floor in a deafening clash, the concrete crumbling under the force of her supernatural strength. Broken pieces fly like projectiles in every direction while blow after blow Diva collides into the cement with long held frustration. Tiny cuts mar her beautiful face, blood seeps from the small wounds, tears well at her eyes and become lost in the red on the way down to her chin.

As sudden as she began, she stops, looking upon the wreckage caused by her loss of control. She can't feel her hands, fingers twisted at odd angles, several small bones sticking out of her palms. They're not healing as they should be, she doesn't have enough blood in her system, the remnants of her stomach covering most of the toilet and what's left of the floor. Amidst her haze of thoughts a familiar scent fills her nose.

Solomon has arrived.

Unable to bring herself to care, she rests against the untouched tub behind her, she makes no move to clean her mess. Scarlet drops still drifting down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Blood+.

* * *

Oregon heat wasn't nearly as bad as Okinawa summers, but the cool air of the grocery store was a welcome relief. Late afternoon usually saw the busiest time for shopping, though luckily most people were probably at the Fair that opened yesterday around the block. The boy stared at the tomato in his hand, basket hanging in the other. He remembered a time when his brother had tried to make spaghetti one night since their Father had to stay late at work. It had been a disaster for the most part. The tomato sauce was left too long on the burner and the heat was too high. What was cooking in the pot ended up on everything within 5 feet of the stove. Cleaning the ceiling became an acrobatic feat. In the end, the boy's sister was the one who salvaged dinner. She surprised the both of them by making this elaborate French dish that neither of them could pronounce, despite her repeating it several times.

Riku missed them. The only family he has. The family he hasn't seen for over a year. Instead he'd been in America, living in an apartment on the north side of Portland. The day he came to live here is still crystal clear in his mind. It was when he was captured along with the kind Mui back in Okinawa. He'd woken up in a van. Hands and feet tied together, tape over his mouth. Mui nowhere to be seen. He didn't have time to react when the person sitting next to him turned around. Hands framed both sides of Riku's face as he stared into the eyes of his doppelganger. It was just like looking in a mirror. But the eyes were cruel, the lips twisted into a malicious smile. Riku had felt a prickling at his temples, and then a tugging sensation on his forehead. It felt as though his brain was being pulled through his skin. He tried to break free from it's grasp but it held steady. The pain immense, Riku struggled in it's hold, desperately trying to make it stop. It did, and when it did, a shot rang out. A new pain spread, beginning at his chest. He was thrown from the van into a field by the road. Riku tried to breathe, it hurt to move even an inch. Blood seeped into the earth beneath him, vision becoming blurry. Suddenly he was forced on his back by frantic hands. Tape being ripped from his mouth, through his haze he caught the flicker of red stained lips descending toward his face. Warm, thick liquid pushed it's way down his throat. The pain subsided, his body relaxed, and then he felt nothing.

It was later, when he'd come to, that a flamboyant blonde man would tell him a story about two sisters. One of whom he had considered his own. He still did, even after knowing the things she had done and is still doing. Though lately, he began to question whether what he felt for her was out of love or out of clinging to what family he had left. Was he doing it because he still saw her as Saya, his big sister? Or because he'd lost enough already and he'd take what he could get? The more Riku thought about the magnitude of Saya's actions in the war, the more he wondered whether all they experienced with her before everything happened was just a lie. Did she even care about them in the first place? Was she just using them as part of her plan? She'd intentionally hurt so many people...

Riku shakes his head suddenly. Every time he'd think about these things it just made the future even more bleak than it already looked. The hope he'd soon be reunited with Kai and Saya was what kept him going since arriving here and being on his own most of the time. Riku nods to the cashier and takes his change. He heads out the door to his bike and puts his bags in the basket. A cool breeze fans his face while he peddles home. Thankfully the apartment is just around the corner, it was also a few minutes from the nearest all purpose store, where he got his bare necessities on a monthly basis. In the time he'd come to be here, he's learned to take care of himself, something he's quite proud of. It was difficult at first since he hadn't realized just how much he relied on Kai. Before he wasn't allowed anywhere alone. Had to ask permission to go somewhere, let his father or Kai know where, but would stay home if they said no. Now he buys his own groceries, picks his own clothes. No one hogs the bathroom in the morning, no one hides the remote. He goes and does as he pleases, it was more freeing than he'd openly admit.

His place is on the top floor of the 4 story. Luckily, the building has one of only three elevators installed in the whole complex. Stepping onto his floor, he hears it. That sound. It's like a singing buzz, faint, but clearly audible, and with his enhanced hearing since becoming a Chevalier he could now feel the sound under his skin. A soft hum that made his blood pulsate in recognition.

Chiropteran.

Slowly setting his bike against the railing to his side, Riku casually makes his way to stand beside the door. He listens intently. It's inside, that much he knew. And if he knew it was there, then it knew Riku was there. He softly pulls a switchblade from his left pocket and his keys from the right. Slipping the key in, he turns the knob. The door creaks with every inch as it opens. A stir of movement catches his eye, he wastes no time. He flashes inside and dives straight for it, blade ready to strike. The blade makes no contact. It's out of his hands and twisted into the carpet beside his head. Faster than him, and stronger. Riku can only stare up at his would-be opponent who looked down at him with an amused smile. The boy's chest falls in a relieved sigh.

Nathan.

* * *

Cool to the touch. Full length and beautifully etched wood carvings made up the entire frame. The large mirror took up a third of the wall in the stately dressing room. The boutique had been privately reserved for 4 hours to allow it's customer to shop to her heart's content. Strappy heels lined the shiny wooden shelves. Elegant hand stitched dresses hung next to each other on sterling silver racks. Diamond studded clutch bags glittered beneath the glass case they rested in. The smell of cherry blossoms permeated the store. Pearl white walls, exquisite marble foor. Every shoe, every piece of clothing, every fresh flower in place, all meticulously arranged to promote an air of tranquility and luxury.

Diva wanted to burn it all down. Preferably with the sales woman in it.

Though she did like to shop, Diva just hadn't been in the mood lately. Last week, Karl had been sent away after his outburst to do business in some country in Asia. He wasn't the only one affected by his actions. After Solomon found her in the bathroom all bloodied and bits of concrete in her hair, Amschel had insisted that she be monitored at all times. More than usual. She had a moment of losing control, the frustration and anger having built to a boiling point. These emotions had begun to take their tole, and she knew it was partially because they were coming close to their goal. The excitement simmered in her blood, wanting to be unleashed for so long. '_Just a little longer_,' she thought, '_Hold on for a few more weeks_.'

The sales woman currently yapping in her ear, however, did not help with her patience. Diva fought to keep from changing her scheduled snack time to right this minute. Standing in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but perk up at how the dress complimented her. Strapless, cut a few inches above her knees, but still tasteful. Hugging her upper and loose around the bottom. Grey, with lacing up the back and 3 thin horizontal buckles lined in the front. A cocktail dress. She usually preferred the long ones but the short ones were very cute. Lips curved upwards into a small smile.

Then the lady began to talk again.

"It looks absolutely perfect! It really makes your skin glow!," she nearly squealed. A scowl replaced that cheerful grin.

"You know not many girls can pull this off, it's a very specific look made for only certain types of femininity. And it's on sale for $2,059!"

Diva wondered whether Saya would like it. To go shopping together is one of the many things Diva had always wanted to experience with her sister. In fact, most of the clothes she'd bought today were for Saya. She made her big sis promise that she'd get to dress her up once they were together again, she had giggled uncontrollably when Saya agreed with visible reluctance.

"How about we try this one on! Also on sale for just $1,598! It'll go so well with those big blues Miss Diva!"

This woman was inching ever closer to death.

Diva began to turn around when another figure stepped into her reflection. Dressed in his signature white suit, a blue rose pinned to the left of his chest. Her guardian for the day, Solomon looked serene as he complimented her form.

"You are absolutely stunning, Diva. Would you like this dress as well?" She said nothing, simply walking back behind the curtain to change into her regular clothes.

The woman lead Solomon to the register outside to ring up everything. Her voice took on a flirtatious tone. Females were always like that around him. Heart beats elevated, pulses quickened, voice pitch changed, and the heavy scent of arousal always followed close behind. Solomon, however, only had eyes for Diva. But something had happened in these last 30 years of sleep. He did not feel the same for her as when she was last awake. A Queen can feel the emotions of her Chevaliers just as she can feel the heat from the sun. Something Diva kept to herself, it allowed her to have an edge over Amschel. He can never lie to her, he only thought he could. Like Karl, Solomon is unaware of the alliance Diva had with Saya. He was the younger brother of her close enemy, she couldn't risk it. Karl is simply too unstable. She slid the grey dress onto it's hanger. Slipping an arm through each sleeve, she pulled the white shirt over her head. The black shorts next, then her sneakers. Exiting the dressing room toward the counter where the woman was still entranced by the prince-like man in front of her, Diva sat the dress on the counter along with the others. Solomon greeted her, she spared the woman no glance.

"Is there anything else you'd like?," he asked, flashing that same warm smile. But there was no warmth, no devotion. Diva felt nothing from it. She stared at him for a moment, as if trying to discern exactly when he'd become so distant, his emotions seeming forced when around her. He stared back, slightly confused. The woman looked from one to the other, also confused.

"Diva, are you alright?," he sounded a little worried. But he wasn't worried. Not at all. Actually, he was slightly annoyed by her staring.

Finally, Diva said, "I'm fine." Still not taking her eyes off him. Still trying to figure out what's wrong.

Again, he gave her that empty smile. She felt a twitch in her hand, a tingling running through her fingers. An urge to rip that fake affection from his mouth began to swell. If she had come to despise anything over the years, it was falsehood. Blatantly lying when you didn't need to. He didn't have to love her. He didn't have to help take care of her. He didn't have to work to protect her. And he didn't have to look her in the eye every day and ask how her day was, when she knew he couldn't give a shit. Yet, at the same time, how can she blame him? When he didn't choose to be what she made him?

"I'll take care of things here then, you can go wait in the car if you'd like."

Diva broke her stare, admitting silent defeat. She headed out of the glass doors and towards the town car outside. The driver opened the back door for her. Resting her head against the seat, she watched Solomon finalize things with the lady. She suddenly wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day.

* * *

Frills, frills, and more frills. '_Does he own any other kind of shirt?_,' Riku thought as he watched the man across the table eat his food with the manners of an aristocrat. Fork poised in hand, back straight, napkin hanging from his collar. Closing his eyes while he chewed, savoring every bite. Occasionally bringing the wine glass to his lips for a small sip. Nathan carried himself like a man from another time, which, he was technically. Though Riku had asked him several times, he never gave a definitive answer to how old he really is. He usually deflected the question by making an implied remark about Riku being 'interested' in Nathan. At which point Riku would then do his own deflecting and quickly change the subject. Nathan had been heavily involved with helping Riku adjust to his new life, as a Chevalier and a growing adult. He had been advised to use Portland as a training ground to sharpen his skills. Something not only Nathan was adament about but also James. Especially James. Riku felt a shiver creeping up his spine. Nathan is no doubt older and possibly stronger, but James is who kept Riku on edge. Upon their first meeting, the military man made it very clear that "You are to become an exceptional Chevalier worthy of your Queen, or you are of no use."

Each of his surprise visits consisted of testing to see where Riku was in his training, the boy usually ended up having to recover for a few days. James was never satisfied. He'd say, "You are worthless. If the war began tomorrow you would be the first to fall." Thankfully, Riku didn't see him too often.

"Hmmmm, what's this? Why so quiet?," Nathan drawled, "Enjoying the view little one?" The sensous tone was evident.

"Not really," Riku said flatly.

Nathan exaggerated a heavy sigh, dabbing his napkin at dry eyes.

"You're always so mean to your dear Uncle Nay-nay," he sniffled.

The boy's eyebrow twitched at the revolting nick-name. He rose from his seat and gathered the empty dinner plates and silverware. Putting them in the sink, he preceded to wash them while Nathan talked to him.

"That was a splendid main course, I thank you for the hospitality." He held his wine glass in front of him, a salute.

"Your welcome," Riku replied. Nathan was strange, and he'd only known him for a little over a year, but the boy liked his company. It was the only company he'd had for awhile.

"You've become a little faster since last time. James would be proud."

"I could be faster than superman and he'd still say I'm slow."

Nathan let out a chuckle. He knew the boy was right. But he also knew James was hard on Riku in order to motivate him.

"Every improvement counts. Don't worry, you'll be putting all you've learned to good use soon enough."

Riku turned the fawcett off and dried his hands. He knew what Nathan meant by that.

"Do we know anything yet?"

"We know little. That little, however, is very crucial. Just be ready when the time comes."

It was such a vague answer, though the boy had come to expect it of his 'mentor'. He preferred to shroud himself in secrecy, to Riku at least.

"Did you receive the lovely birthday gift Diva sent you?"

Riku scrambled to think of something to change the conversation. In truth, yes, he had received her gift just 3 days ago. It sat unopened in his closet, because despite Diva having been nothing but gracious every time he saw or spoke to her, she still gave him an uneasy feeling. As if underneath that beautiful and innocent exterior lay something vicious. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how right that assertion is. It didn't help that she seemed really fond of him.

"Eh...yeah I did. How's Kai?" He sat down at the table.

"From what Saya tells me he's doing just fine. David's half-way down the bottle, and the fat one is just as jolly as ever." It was evident in how he said it that Nathan didn't much care about what was left of Red Shield. Or who was left.

"Well," his tone even, "I didn't visit just to grab a bite, I also have some exciting news for you."

The boy's ears perked up. Exciting news could go either way with Nathan.

"Begin packing your bags, you're heading out to New York in a few days."

"But...why?" He hadn't expected to move for awhile.

"It's no longer safe for you to be so far away from your elder brethren anymore," Nathan said, his steely gaze in stark contrast with his jokester personality, "You need to be where we can protect you should anything happen that you can not handle."

"I just didn't think I'd be going anywhere so soon," he replied, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Things are moving quicker than we hoped for, but as planned all the same. But look on the bright side," Riku's brow furrowed in curiosity as Nathan beamed with glee, "You'll get to spend so much time with darling Diva!"

The young chevalier swallowed his grimace with visible difficulty. Dread was going to be all that hung over his head in the coming days.

* * *

Inevitability. Unable to be avoided, evaded, or escaped. She should have guessed that Red Shield would survive. She should have guessed that safeguards would be put into place as a backup plan. It made perfect sense. So why had she been so hopeful that bringing down their HQ would eliminate them from the game? Make them give up and leave it all to her. '_No, that would have been too easy_,' she thought with cynicism, '_and I'm not used to easy_.' It did slow them down, and that made things easier for her to work around their constant meddling.

Saya shifted her position on the branch where she sat, high up the giant tree just on the edge of forest that overlooked the small cottage where Kai had been staying the past few weeks. Laying her head against the trunk, she observed her adopted brother shoot empty liquor bottles from yards away. Aiming, angling, practicing. He'd been doing this since he arrived in London. Three hours a day, sometimes five should he miss a target or two, he'd start all over again until he didn't. Loading, re-loading. Shoot, shoot, shoot. There was a man who would come by three times a week. Kai would spar with him almost the entire day, short breaks, then begin again. The man would teach him new moves, correct him on mistakes. Kai would take a beating on some days, but he'd persevere. Never backing down, always getting back up. Bruised, bloodied, and with a smile Kai would thank the man when he left.

David was spending his time voluntarily killing his liver. '_You were the last one I expected to fall apart_,' Saya thought, '_I guess you don't know a person until everything has been ripped away from them_.' Saya suspected part of David's visible depression had something to do with Julia leaving for the Goldsmith Group. Something she was to blame for. In which case, Saya found it difficult to care much. She liked David, he'd been a friend to her since they'd met, but the notion that she was merely a weapon to be used by Red Shield was never lost on her. An agent named David having always been assigned her "handler" when she awoke. As though she was some kind of guard dog for humanity.

The sound of a car pulling up, a car door closing, wheels on the ground. Saya narrowed her eyes at the source. The remaining descendant of Him. Hands tighten themselves around the sword. Another set of hands grip tense shoulders. Haji.

"It's not him, Saya."

"I know that," she snaps.

He lets go. She allows herself to feel his calm temper, and relaxes her body. Glancing back, she gives him an apologetic face. He nods in acceptance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"You are under much stress, I understand."

"You always do," she said thoughtfully.

Haji moved closer to her in response. Saya silently welcomed her stoic companion's warmth against her back. Kai greeted Joel at the door and they both retreated into the house. Through the wood and steel of the cottage structure she could hear them clear as day in her ears. They spoke of David's state of mind, Red Shield operations, and what the current plan was. It made Saya think of her own plans. Which then made her think of where Haji had been for the last hour.

"How is Diva? Is she alright?"

Nathan had called her earlier in the week to tell her about an outburst Diva had. Her younger twin had problems expressing her emotion in a healthy way, her upbringing was the obvious cause of it. Since being free from that chamber, Nathan and James had been helping her recover. She'd improved over the years, little by little, but occasionally she'd suffer an episode. All they could do afterward was pick up the pieces and help her re-cope. It helped, but it would take time to completely put the past behind her.

"She is back to herself, but still on edge it would seem."

"I knew she'd be, Diva is tired of it all, she wants to move forward so we don't have to keep playing these roles. I don't blame her."

Saya's shoulders slouched, head turned down, a sigh rippling through her lungs.

"I'm tired too, Haji."

A hand rested gently upon short jet black hair, another softly gripped a slim waist. She leaned a little into him, enjoying the small comfort he offered. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent, fresh rain. He always smelled of rain. And lilacs. Like the ones they'd pick during spring time at the Zoo. Allowing his calm to wash over her in a wave of placidity, she let herself forget everything for just a moment before getting back to the issues at hand.

"What else did he have to report?," Saya said finally.

"He thinks he may have found a lead on where Joel is."

Eyes shot open, standing up on the branch, she turned around to face him. Expression filled with shock and doubt.

"Where?," she demanded.

"He wishes to speak in person, but he implied that his investigation had been going on for a very long time. It was only until recently that he managed to gain results. He thinks it may be due to Joel finally making his move."

Saya's blood hummed with anxiety and anticipation. After all this time, he was making his presence known. But why now?

"When and where does he want to meet?"

"The day after tomorrow. At the opera house."

Angry voices drifted from inside the house. Kai's voice. He was giving David a talking to about his drinking. The young Joel was being wheeled out to the waiting car. From what she could hear of Kai and David's argument, both still seemed unaware of their own loyalties. She wondered if even longtime agent David knew how little power his youthful commander really had in making the big decisions regarding the organization his lineage had created.

Saya decided it was time she had a talk with the paralyzed leader of Red Shield.


End file.
